Residence Of The Dead
by Tochter
Summary: When the BSAA learns of a supossed bio-terrorism attack in Japan, Chris is provided with an elite squad of soldiers to suppress the situation. However, things are far more out of hand than they thought, and they;ll have to join a gropu of teens to survive
1. Chapter 1

**Im almost certain im the first one to do a H.O.T.D and a RE crossover. Anyway enjoy!**

**BAM!** "Gotcha!" Hirano screamed excitedly. _Die, die my darlings! Embrace my bullets! _He absolutely loved his AR-10. _Such range…such power…._ They were practically asking to die. "Would you stop messing around already? We need to go! Hirano? HIRANO?" Saya asked, clearly annoyed. "WH-what? Oh I'm sorry. Just, y'know, clearing the road for us." He said nervously.

"Would you two stop making out already, and get in the damn car?" Takashi asked. A big blush erupted on saya's face. Hirano imagined them making out. _Soon my saya…soon…._They ran down, and got into the jeep. "Glad we could find another jeep." Saeko said.

"Yes, as am I, Saeko" Shizuka replied. "Alright, let's move!" Rei instructed. Shizuka nodded, and then began driving. _They're not people anymore…_ she thought. Then she proceeded to mow them down. Zero barked excitedly. "Hush, zero." Arisu told the dog. Zero whimpered, then went next to arisu. "How many times have we nearly died! No one's coming to rescue us! We should find someplace to hold out!" saya said. Takashi shook his head. "No, they're coming. Someone's gotta help us. They can't just leave us here."

*Elsewhere*

"Holy shit! Look at the city! They're everywhere!" Kevin yelled over the helicopters engine. "Then it's our job to stop it…" a figure said. He sat down, looking over what was once called Tokyo. Now it was hell. _This is worse than the raccoon city incident…_ he thought. "Captain…if we don't make it…" The rookie said. "No. we'll make it…I've been through some tough shit like this. If you follow my orders, alpha squad will make it." He assured the rookie; and himself. "The LZ is just up ahead!" the pilot said. "thanks." The captain replied. "Alright alpha squad, let's lock and load!" he yelled. "Our mission is to rescue any survivors until the clean-up crew can help us out! Is that clear?" he asked sternly.

"Sir, Yes sir!" they replied. _I can't lose anymore partners…_

Suddenly a bright light turned the night into morning. "What's that!" Alice screamed. She was answered when the helicopter started spinning out of control.

"HEMP!"

"GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

"OH SHIT, HOLD ON!"

"HELP!" The rookie screamed. The captain turned around to see him hanging. "HELP ME!" he screamed again. The captain stretched his hand out, griping one of his hands as he let go. Then he pulled him up. "Thanks Chris."

The former S.T.A.R.S. member grinned. "You're buying me a drink when we get back!" Then they held on tightly to the metal bars on the sides of the helicopter. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Chris screamed as the helicopter hit the ground.

*Nearby*

"What the fuck was that?" Takashi Yelled as the jeep stopped. "I can't get it to start again!" Shizuka shrieked. They started to swarm around the jeep. "Oh no…. It was an HEMP!"

"A what?"

"Don't you idiots know anything? A nuclear bomb detonated hundreds of miles above the Earth's surface is known as a high-altitude electromagnetic pulse (HEMP) device. Effects of a HEMP device depend on a very large number of factors, including the altitude of the detonation, energy yield, gamma ray output, interactions with the Earth's magnetic field, and electromagnetic shielding of targets. So basically, our electronics, go bye bye." She said smartly.

"Wait…Do you hear that?" Hirano whispered. A loud beeping noise was coming from outside. Hirano opened the top hatch, and saw something coming closer. "Wait a minute! Get down!" he closed the hatch and braced for impact. "What did you see?" arisu asked. "I saw a U.S. Army Bell UH-1D Iroquois! The U.S is here, but the HEMP took them down. They're out of control!" as if on cue, the helicopter crashed right in front of them. One of the propellers spun off and hit the jeep, causing it to flip. Hirano grabbed arisu to protect her from damage, and held her close. The jeep did a 180 before finally coming to a stop. "Anyone *Cough* hurt?" takashi asked.

"I'm fine." Saeko said.

"Nothing but a bruise" Rei replied.

"Im okay." Shizuka said.

"That was complete bullshit." Saya said.

"Were fine!" Hirano and Arisu said at the same time. Zero barked in agreement. "I'm guessing we better go and see if there are any survivors." Rei pointed out. Takashi nodded in agreement, and opened the door.

*Chris*

Chris coughed, then said "Sound off!"

"I'm here!" Alice yelled

"FUCK!" The rookie said.

"That was….FUCKING AWESOME!" Jake said

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Crystal screamed.

Chris looked around for the pilot. He found him sprawled over the 2 pilot seats. A piece of glass stuck out of his windpipe. "Jesus…. Alright everyone. Get as much equipment-" he was cut off by the sound of banging on one of the doors. He looked outside to see a bloody man in a blue suit banging on the door.

"Holy shit…." Alice began.

**BANG**

The man in the suit fell down, bullet hole in his head. Chris put away his Samurai Edge. "Let's move people!" they snapped back into reality, and nodded, grabbing guns and first aid sprays. Chris kicked the door and it opened, revealing 3 zombies. He quickly laid them to rest. "Follow me!" he said, and ran for what appeared to be, a coffee shop.

*Takashi*

"Look!" Arisu pointed out. 5 adults began running towards the 'Clean coffee café'. "Follow them!" Takashi yelled. Then he ran, dodging the inhuman beings. He heard gunshots behind him. The adults had made it into the café and had shut the door. Moments later, Takashi knocked. "OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed.

"OH SHIT, THEY TALK!" someone screamed.

"NO DUMBASS, WERE HUMAN! LET US IN!" Hirano and the other caught up. They heard mumbling, then the door clicked. Takashi opened it and ran inside motioning the other to hurry up. A Huge scream pierced the air. Rei was being attacked by a zombie. It grabbed her, others closing in. Hirano took aim, and was about to shoot, until the zombies head exploded. He looked back, seeing one of the adults taking his kill. Rei panicked, then quickly ran inside. Seiko locked the door.

"You, help me!" a man pointed to takashi behind a table. He nodded, and then helped him lift the table and put it in front of the door, creating a barricade. "Names chris redfield. That's Alice, Jake, crystal, and Brandon, but everyone calls him 'The rookie'" he jerked a thumb behind him. "Uh, hi. Im Takashi, this is Rei, Seiko, Hirano, Saya, Shizuka, Arisu, and Zero." Takashi pointed out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Psycho huh?" he chuckled. "Don't become one"

"I'm afraid you have my name mixed up with the 'crazy' noun. My name is Japanese." Seiko explained. He pulled out his gun and reloaded a fresh magazine into it. Hirano had an orgasm.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT-"

"It's a Samurai Edge. It's custom made. I had it back when I was still a S.T.A.R.S. member. Kept it. It just has too many memories. Anyway, were the BSAA. We were told to bring survivors back if we could. Looks like we're in need of rescuing now… let's sit tight until it clears up out there."

They nodded in agreement. Chris had told them to rest up, he would keep watch. Hirano offered to as well. "You don't have to, Y'know. I have been through some shit like this before." He said, everyone looking at him.

"You mean this has happened before?" Shizuka asked, frightened.

And so he went on to explain the raccoon city incident.

**This is my first crossover. Feedback would be appreciated. Thank you. Hope you enjoyed.**

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow0Fire** here; from now on, AceThePegasus and myself will be co-writing this story. And Reviews, even if they are only to say we did good or bad, are welcome! And in case any of you guys actually care, we'll let you know who wrote which chapters, even though the other writer may have helped edit it.**

* * *

><p>Chris sighed. This operation had just started and it had already gone horribly wrong. All electronic equipment was fried, completely inoperable. None of their scopes or communications gear was working, and most every vehicle within the radius of that HEMP had been disabled as well. But then again, this wasn't the first botched mission he'd been in. Since Racoon City, almost nothing had ever gone according to plan. In the back of his mind he was also worried about Archangel...he hadn't known him for very long, but he was still part of the team...either way, he doubted that any of those deadwalkers out there would be able to scratch Archangel. More than likely he'd kill them all without them even noticing...<p>

"So uh... what the hell just happened? We were flying, then we weren't, and I am so confused right now." Chris looked otwards the Rookie. that idiot never understood anything. Before he could answer him however, one of the teenagers, a pink-haired girl with twintails and glasses, took the liberty of explaining it for him. "That was a H.A.N.E you idiot. Or a High-Altitude Nuclear Explosion. A nuclear missile must've detonated far above the surface, causing a complicated event called compton scattering. In short, in spreads across a large area and disables all electronic equipment. It's also called an HEMP sometimes, another acronym for-"

The Rookie interuppted the girl, which seemed like a bad idea to Chris; she gave him a glare that made her seem more dangerous than the zombies outside. The Rookie didn't notice." Hemp isn't an acronym little girl. It's a spin-off product of marijuana. Really, you kids these days don't know anything." Chris wasn't really suprised when the girl kicked him in the face. "First of all, if you ever call me little girl again, I'll beat you senseless! I've got you for that, right Hirano!" The gun-wielding boy she was supposedly talking to seemed a little unsure. "Uh..." His response made the pink-haired firespitter glare at him instead. "RIGHT?" The boy accidentally dropped his rifle when she startled him like that. "O-of course, Takagi, of course! That's what i'm here for!"

"Good." She replied before returning to Rookie. "And secondly, H.E.M.P. doesn't mean marijuana you dumbass! It's an acronym for High-Alt. Electro Magnetic Pulse. Now don't interrupt me while i'm talking again!" The Rookie raised his hands in front of him and sighed. This girl was far scarier than the zombies they were dealing with. God forbid she got any more violent than she already was. The leader of the group of teens,"Takashi" Chris believed he said his name was, put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Calm down Saya. These guys are here to help us remember? Um, well...," he turned towards Chris,"You are here to help us, right?"

Jason scratched the part of his head he could reach with his helmet on."Well, civilian rescue was a secondary objective but-!" His sentence stopped short when Crystal elbowed him. "Classified intel,Jason! Watch it!" Saeko(The only other kid whose name Chris could remember.) Looked at the BSAA squad with new interest. "Then why are you here then? Surely you don't mean to tell us that you're just another part of Japan's Self-Defense Force? You already told us that you were Americans." The squad cast uneasy glances at each other. They couldn't tell these kids what they were really here for. It was better to let them believe that the BSAA had sent them to search for survivors and eliminate as many undead as possible.

Chris would have to give them an alternate explanation. It was unnaceptable to let them know the primary obective, and besides...these kids had probably been through too much already...it would be hard to fool the pink-haired one..Takagi. She definitely seemed to be the smartest of the group. If he deceived them, and she saw through it...

Chris felt a tug on his utility belt. He looked behind him to a little girl with a white dog. She was holding one of Alpha squad's headsets. "E-excuse me, sir. This thing is making a lot of noise. I thought you should know." She handed it to him tentatively. "Thank you...?" She smiled, "Arisu. That's my name, Mr.!" Chris smiled back. Even in this hell, this kid still had a smile on her face. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Arisu."

"Arf!" Chris looked down at the white fluffball in her arms. "And you too, little guy." Chris patted Zero's head before putting the buzzing headset to his ear. "Hello? This is Alpha leader. Does anyone copy? Over." He waited a few seconds, but got no response. He tries again. " I repeat, this is Alpha leader, does anyone copy? Respond!"

"Commander!...Arch...l...Delta...ad...terminated!" Chris tried to identify the voice, but there was too much static. He could assume it was a member of Delta Squad though. "Delta, repeat! I can't understand you!Over?" ...More static; then another response from the other end." Delta squad...terminated...Archangel...all green...Ace...Incapacitated...Medi...attent...chopper crash...Downtown distr...Surrounded...repeat...Downt-SHIT!"

Chris lost the connection, but he tried to get Archangel back anyway. "Archangel? Archangel? Dammit!" Chris tossed the headset away. Crystal looked at him worriedly. "Orders sir? We're ready to move if you are." Chris looked at his squadmates. Each of them had a look of determination on their face. They had apparently heard the communication. The Rookie even looked motivated."Let's go get our boys sir."

Chris nodded, then looked at the group of kids they had rescued. They all looked haggard and weak. Even though it wasn't the primary objective, he couldn't leave them here to fend for themselves. "You," he said pointing at a startled Takashi,"you guys are coming with us."

* * *

><p>Archangel tossed the corpse of the zombie of his chest. He had to stab it in the head twice before it had finally stopped moving. <em>Persistent, <em>he thought. _Like Herpes. _All jokes aside, he was in serious trouble. Although his XM500 sniper rifle was stiil operable, he had lost most of the rest of his gear in the chopper crash; not to mention most of his squad...he hadn't known most of them, but losing fellow soldiers was always depressing. At least Ace was still alive...barely. He had taken serious injuries during the crash and the ensuing zombie attack. Archangel had no choice but to carry the unconscious man on his back, which also meant he couldn't fire his rifle accurately. Stealth was currently his best option. He really hoped that Redfield had gotten enough intel to come find them. He couldn't last out here forever with a Bowie knife, sidearm, and a wounded comrade.

*Sigh* _What a load of bull...I didn't sign train for this kind of shit. _He tossed Ace onto his back and noticed the sun going down, accompanied by the moaning of "them". It was going to be one hell of a long night...


	3. Chapter 3

Archangel grabbed his XM500. Then he changed his scope from regular to thermal. "Hmm...Almost no body heat..." He checked around, and saw Ace lying down. He weighed his options to go down and check and see if he could find anything helpful while they lasted. _What the fuck am i thinking? there are fucking zombies downstairs. Im just glad i found a cinderblock to block the door from being opened. And just what the hell am i going to find helpful in a fucking clothing shop?_ Then he looked at Ace. _Shit, he's bleeding pretty bad..._ If it got any worse then now, he would have to abandon the post and look for something to heal that wound. A first-aid spray could help right about now. He heard the moaning of 'Them' banging on the doors outside. _At least they're those slow fuckers like the one's in the raccoon city incident. I dont think we could handle the one's that chris told us about, or the one's filed in kennedy report._ Ace stirred, and archangel pushed his thoughts away. "Fuck, I hurt more than a filipino hooker who's pimp beat's her daily." he said drowsily. Archangel couldn't help but grin. "Shake it off, you pussy. You feeling alright? The rest of Delta squad didn't make it, so I had to carry your lazy ass back here."

"I'm okay, just this huge gash in my right arm's gonna make aiming a bitch. What happened?"

"H.E.M.P"

"The drug?"

"My Dumbass senses are tingling. You know what it is, stop acting coy." Ace grinned. "Yeah yeah, I learned about it in the acadamy." he replied. "Worst fucking days of my life."

"blah blah blah, shut the hell up. you have any weapons?"

"No...wait! no... I have a combat knife." Archangel tossed him his sidearm. "Take it."

"What about you?"

He chuckeld. "I have this." He held his XM500. "What the fuck is down there? Are those people? What are they doing?" He had alot to explain

* * *

><p>Chris ran, taking cover every chance he could. <em>No telling what's gonna happen now...<em> The Teenagers followed close behind, Alpha squad split up between them. "We can take care of ourselves. We'll follow you, but there's no need to treat us like children." Saeko said. "Chris, what should we do?" Crystal asked.

"They'll be fine. After all, they've been out here for 4 days now, I'm sure they can handle it. But they're sticking with us." Chris replied. The teen's nodded, and got into a formation. Suddenly a loud crash was heard not too far from here along with voices. Chris hugged the wall and checked over the corner. Inside a shop were looters, using crowbars to try and break open a cash register. Chris looked back at alice. **2 enemys, human. Go around, reamain stealthy. Rookie, with me.** He said through military hand motion's. All except the rookie and teenagers understood. _You're getting on my nerves rook..._ "Follow them! Rookie, follow me!" he whispered. They nodded, and did as told. The rookie did as he was told, and trying to do what Chris was doing. He inched his way towards him. Chris watched as the teenagers followed Crystal, Alice, and Jason. Back at the cafe', they had told him 'they' were only attracted to sounds. Which would be easier for them to create a distraction.

**CLANG! **Chris looked at the rookie. _I hope you're pissing your pants rookie, because if you aren't now, I'll certainly see to it that you do. This was a grave error. Everyones lives are at stake._

"What was that?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Check it out."

"Fuck you, I'm not checking that out!"

"Let me Rephrase that. You can do it now, or I can put a bullet in your head." The second man grumbled. "...Fine..." he grumbled. A few seconds later, A head popped out from the store. "He-" Chris grabbed him. Then turned him around so he became a human body shield. "Listen carefully. I can kill you now, or you and your friends can walk away. Your choice." He hissed. "I-I'll take the latter." he whispered. Chris went through the doorway. "ALRIGHT FUCKERS, TIME TO LEAVE! I HAVE YOUR FRIEND HERE, SO IF YOU WANT ME TO LET HIM GO, I SUGGEST YOU GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

One of The men snickered. "You think we care about him? Fuck that, keep him. Alright boy's lets take Gramp's down!" They brought up guns that chris hadn't noticed they had before. Then they began firing.

"OH SHIT! FUCK MAN! FUUUCK! I DONT WANT TO DIE YET! I'M STILL A VIRGIN! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!" The rookie screamed. Chris glared at him. "This is exactly what you fucking signed up for. Now help me with these ass holes!" And the bullets rained.

* * *

><p>Ace heard the bullets. "You hear that?" He asked the sniper. "Yeah. We should check it out. Could be alpha squad."<p>

"Don't you know anything? We should stay put."

"Why?"

"Delta squad and alpha squad always die. Don't you play video games? Where the hell is Bravo and Charlie?" Archangel opened his mouth to speak, but Ace cut him off, saying "Dont answer that." He chuckled, Which hurt his shoulder. "Fuck, that stings like a bitch. Irony isn't it? The medic get's hurt, and he can't patch himself up." Archangel didnt say anything, and instead kept looking out to where the gunshot's were heard. "If we make it out of here alive, I'm going to go home, and propose to the girl I love." Ace said. Suddenly, they heard banging on the door to the roof. Ace held up his pistol, while archangel grabbed his Sniper. They waited for it to burst open and then for them to fight for their lives. But it didnt. "Thank god." Archangel said. Ace got up, and looked around. "Hey, hey,hey! Were in luck! there's a antique store and a liquor store. Don't look at me like that, I'm not talking about getting drunk. We can use the liquor to make molotov cocktail's. Then we can burn those bastards. I'm sure there's a lighter in the store, since they usually sell smokes anyway." _Wow, what idiot keeps a liquor store near a antique store? I mean, C'mon! Someone could totally get drunk and walk over, and get an antique battle axe or katana or some shit like that, And go kill their cheating wife or something! _"One problem though." Archangel said, which snapped Ace out of his thoughts.

"What's that angel?"

"First of all, call me that again, and I'll rip your balls off. Secondly, We can't just use that on Those 'Things.' We'll set the entire city on fire. But, we could use the lighters and liquor to make a small fire on this roof, to signal alpha squad. Bring back anything useful from the antique store." he explained. Ace nodded, then he Opened the door and shut it.

Ace entered the pitch black stairwell. He took a minute to let his eyes adjust, then he went down to the store. A zombie stood there, blocking his way. apparently, he hadn't seen him. or couldnt. Ace pulled out his combat knife and stabbed him in the neck, cutting off nerves to the brain. He fell quickly. Ace looked to the front door. He couldn't count how many zombies were out there. He looked around for another exit, and found the back door. he slipped out quietly. He was in an alley, With no one or nothing around. He walked around , and found an alley leading to the front of the clothing store. Ace made it to the end and saw that 'They' were pre-occupied with the clothing store, trying to open it. Ace made a run for the Antique store, and closed the door behind him. He turned to see many melee weapons, including the deadly katana. "Jackpot!" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Archangel watched ace from above, making sure that if he was in trouble, he would be his guardian angel. <em>Can't lose anymore members of delta squad, well, what's left of it anyway.<em> He could still hear the gunfire. _Hope our boys are winning._He watched ace grab weapons. Just as he was about to come out, he heard a loud honking noise. Archangel turned his head to see a trucker drive towards ace. He checked his scope, and saw he wasn't human. "RUN!" He yelled at ace, which made the zombies turn towards ace. Ace got the memo, and ran towards the liquor store just as the truck crashed. A huge explosion filled the air as bits of the truck flew everywhere.

He wasnt sure if ace made it or not. Fire blocked both store's entrances. "ACE!" He yelled. "SHIT, ACE YOU THERE?" He continued yelling. He wasn't sure if the Delta squad member made it or not.

* * *

><p>"Mr. President, You've been bitten. So have I! We need to go out in honor. The virus keep's changing, and we won't live to make it to tokyo. Thankfully, this Vechicle is H.E.M.P proof. But back to the point, were not going to make it." The Secretary of Defense said. The president sighed. "I wont be able to see my little girl grow up. Alright, We need to go out like real americans. Please do the honor." he handed the gun to a figure.<p>

"I-I cant."

"Yes you can." He reassured the figure. The figure Pointed the gun to the secretary of defense. "Rest in peace." he sai as he pulled the trigger. His body went limp. Then he pointed the gun to the president. "I-Im sorry about this. I knew we shouldn't have let that marine on board."

"It's not your fault. You are a great man. You always were."

"It was an honor to serve you."

"It was an honor to meet you, Leon. Bring our boys in the BSAA back, Mr. Kennedy."

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ace here, Loved this chapter. Anyway check out my MLP story titles With friends like these, and Shadow0Fire's story. I dont remember what it was called, but it's a good star wars fic. I wrote this chapter, and hopefully, Me and Shadow will work on the next one. we need to work together alot more. Anyway, Shadow, PLOT TWIST FOR YOU! Thank you all, dont forget to Story alert, favorite, and leave a review. K Thanks guys, CYA<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow here; with two quick notifications. First off; please don't give all credit to either of the authors. This story was co-written by both of us; therefore, we should both get equal recognition for writing it. Secondly, a few readers may have been confused about this; Alice in this story is not the little girl from High school of The Dead. Since there is an Alice on the Resident Evil squad, we used H.O.T.D Alice's Japanese name: Arisu. Just wanted to clear up that confusion. Ace here, We both worked on this chapter. G2g, taking notes in science class with 2 computers 0_0**

* * *

><p>Saya sat back from the firefight with the rest of her friends. That Redfield guy had told them to stay here, but these idiots were going to attract every one of *them* in the area with all of the gun-slinging they were doing. If they were smart, they would leave these "BSAA" guys here and go out on their own again. -But Takashi wouldn't allow it. He believed staying with them was their best chance for survival and rescue. Clearly he hadn't understood what had happened in the café earlier. The soldiers had clearly stated that rescue of survivors was not their primary objective. Why then, were they here? If not to save survivors, then what could they possibly be here for? Either way, she couldn't trust them, even if the others did. Whatever was going on here, it definitely wasn't in the survivor's best interest.<p>

* * *

><p>Ace slowly opened his eyes and realized where he was. The interior of the antique shop had been covered in splintered fragments of wood from the wall where the semi-truck had crashed, very nearly killing Ace as well. If Archangel hadn't warned him in time, Ace would've been flattened. Archangel had always been there to look after his squad. In fact, he took it almost like a personal goal; no doubt he was taking the deaths of Delta Squad harder than he let on. All of his cursing and insults were just a way to distract him from it; he always blamed himself when fellow soldiers died, even when there was nothing he could've done anyway. It had probably started when his parents were murdered as a child…<p>

A low moaning from behind Ace interrupted his thoughts. The driver of the truck was crawling towards him, its legs missing somewhere in the pile of rubble in the store. A quick heel to the temple served to dispatch the abomination. After quickly checking the decimated building for any more zombies, he scavenged whatever useful equipment he could find that hadn't been destroyed. Unfortunately, all he could find was an old knight shield from the Middle Ages and an M1 Garand from WWII, along with some ammo for it; the katana he had found earlier had been bent in three different places at various angles, rendering it totally useless. _FUCK! I wanted that…_

Ace strapped the two finds to his backpack and looked for an exit from the antique shop. Luckily, it seemed the adjacent liquor store he had spotted earlier was connected to this shop for easy access. Unluckily, it was locked from the other side with a bar. Kicking the door down definitely wasn't going to be an option; instead, Ace eyed the burning semi-truck behind him. He had always wanted to do something like this!

* * *

><p>Chris hunkered behind a low table he had found for cover, which was thick enough to deflect the 9mm bullets from the raiders on the other side of the building. Rookie on the other hand, was cowering behind a tiny stool; God forbid the enemy decided to shoot at him instead of Chris. More importantly, they were in a very tight spot here. The more that idiot fired his weapon, the more zombies were going to show up; in fact, he could already see a massive wave of them advancing towards the source of the sound of the gunfire. If he didn't finish this soon, he and the Rookie would just be so much zombie food. But he couldn't stand up either. Whoever was shooting at him was actually a very good shot, and as long he was focused on Chris instead of the Rookie, he would be shot before he could even aim his weapon.<p>

While he was thinking of all this, he hadn't noticed that the shooting had stopped. The Rookie peeked out from behind his stool. "Uh, Commander? I don't think he's gonna be a problem anymore." Chris edged over his cover as well; the target was lying against a wall, his head blown clean off. As little as Chris knew about Archangel, he was glad as hell to have him on the team. Having a sniper that accurate as an enemy was a scary thought Chris would rather not entertain.

Chris flinched as he heard a high-pitched scream from the direction of the teenagers he had told to hang back. He was about to motion to the Rookie to follow him there, but the young man was already dashing towards the location. _Of course,_ Chris thought,_ any other time, he's a lazy ass, but when it comes to women, he's all over that shit._ Chris followed behind the rookie, who was sprinting and firing three-round bursts from his assault rifle at a group of zombies ahead of him that were crowding around Arisu, the little girl that had given Chris his headset earlier. Zero barked, trying to scare away *them*, but to no avail. Rookie, gun in hand and combat knife in the other, ran towards Arisu, hacking and firing away at the horde of undead monsters. It was undoubtedly the bravest thing he had ever done.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The rookie looked towards Arisu to see a zombie open his maw and clamp it down on her shoulder. "NO!" he said, shooting the creature in the temple. Archangel would've been proud of his accuracy. The dashed forward, picking up the little girl with his left hand and slinging her over his shoulder. Then he turned and ran, little girl in hand and little dog at his heels, not sure if saving Arisu was in vain or not. He passed Chris, who then turned to follow the Rookie. "Where are we going, Commander?" The rookie managed to ask between gasps. "Those things are all around us!"

Chris did a 360 and saw that the Rookie was right; they were completely surrounded. The firefight a few minutes ago had attracted hundreds of *them*. There was no way out, and they definitely didn't have enough ammo to fight through all of them.

Chris was about to issue his orders, which would probably end up killing the Rookie, Arisu, and himself, when an amazingly loud explosion came from the direction of the antique store across the street. Almost all of the zombies turned towards the noise, and as they did, two of their heads exploded.

Chris knew what was happening; Archangel was clearing a path for them. But even the legendary sharpshooter couldn't kill two enemies at parallel trajectories simultaneously; someone was helping him. Either way, Chris wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "C'mon Rookie, this way!"

* * *

><p>Archangel placed his scope on the next zombie in line to clear the path for Alpha, only to see it's head explode without him firing. <em>Someone had stolen his kill!<em> He thought. _Someone was almost as good as him! _Then he fired of three shots in quick succession, killing four zombies. _ALMOST._

* * *

><p>Takashi ran frantically, berating himself for this whole damned situation. He thought Arisu would've been safe until they got back; they were only supposed to be gone for few minutes, dammit! It was all his fault… no… it was Takagi's! It had been her idea, and now Arisu would die, because of her! Takashi had half a mind to ditch Takagi in the next few minutes. Her selfish pride had gotten the group into more trouble than she was worth. Still…Hirano would never accept it. And Takashi didn't want to be on the gun maniac's bad side. He would wait for a better opportunity to deal with Takagi, when Hirano wasn't around. He stopped and looked around for the soldiers who had rescued Arisu but he couldn't see them anywhere. Rei turned towards Takashi frantically, "Takashi! They're surrounding us, what do we do?" Takashi did something he hadn't in a long time; panic. He couldn't focus or think, his friends were relying on him for a waited behind as everyone went up the ladder until it was him and chris. "Go ahead." He said. Chris nodded, and climbed up. Takashi climbed up after chris, and when he got up, he saw hirano and shizuka checking arisu's shoulder. "Is she alright?" asked a frightened hirano. Shizuka replied "I'm not sure, there's not enough light."<p>

Chris talked to the rookie. "What you did is courageous. Not even I did that when I was in raccoon city. We'll, there weren't any children either… " They were cut off by Jason.

"Were sitting ducks, man! There's no door, there's no way out! The only way out is down, and that way is swarmed!" Takashi looked around. The dark-skinned man was right; there wasn't any way out. Then something caught his eye, an outcropping of the building adjacent to this one. He backed up for a running start.

He jumped for the next roof, noticing all to late the puddle of oil right where he would land…

* * *

><p><strong>So was this chapter good? Really, even one word reviews would be welcome. Seriously, if you have time to read fanfiction, then you can spare ten seconds to say I like it or no. Anyway, we may take a break before writing chapter 5, so for now, Shadow and Ace are out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, Ace here. Good comments please. Shadow and I have just finished taking a biology test. We suck at biology =( But the teacher is a** **really good teacher and while others are finishing there test's, he allowed us to move back to the lab tables and work. So, Yeah, we took a break. I had to get back to my other story for a while, and I'm getting ready to go to districts for swimming, And Shadow had to write his new story (If only it were easy) It's really good. Ok well, here goes. **

**P.S.-Shadow0Fire here: we're really sorry about the long wait for this update guys! We've been really busy lately! Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Takashi knew he wasn't going to make it, so instead of trying to land perfectly, he extended his arms, prepared to grab onto the ledge. Saeko saw what was happening and asked Saya and Shizuka to give her a lift. They agreed, and held their arms together. Takashi grabbed hold of the ledge, slamming his body into the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Saeko began the maneuver that would launch her onto the rooftop were Takashi needed saving. Saya and Shizuka braced themselves as Saeko stepped on their hands so the pair could give her an extra boost. Saeko flew far across the gap farther on the roof, away from the oil. Then she turned around and grabbed Takashi, just as he let go. "I Gotcha!' She reassured as she pulled him up. Takashi took a few deep breaths. "For a second, I thought I was going to become a pancake." He smiled<p>

"Hey, are you okay over there?" They heard Chris yell.

"Yeah, we're fine. Hold on, were going to see if we can find anything to help you across." Saeko yelled back. She and Takashi looked around for something to help them across. The only thing they could find were 2 semi-thick planks. They picked them up and layed them across the gap in the rooftops. They were just barley long enough to reach the other roof. "Okay, we'll hold the ends of this side. I'm not sure how to do this, but walk across. Lighter people first, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Archangel slung his rifle across his back; there was no point in wasting any more ammo now that the survivors and Alpha were on the rooftops. As far as he knew, the undead freaks below couldn't climb ladders, only stairs. And besides, he wanted to go check on Ace. After the semi-truck had practically crashed into him, and then exploded a few minutes later, he hadn't seen any sign of Ace. But he doubted the cocky bastard was actually dead; after all the "accidents" and "mishaps" Ace had been in, he had miraculously never been seriously injured. Much to Archangel's dismay. He had longed to see Ace break an arm or something.<p>

Archangel backtracked to the stairs that had gotten him onto the roof of this bulding, only to find it being swarmed by zombies. _Well, _he thought, _I suppose base jumping isn't too much different from skydiving._ He turned and dashed back towards the edge of the roof and leapt off the edge. He already knew there would be an outcropping below him, although it was farther down than he had anticipated. He landed hard onto his knees. "Crap, that hurt more than I expected!." He got up and rubbed his now bruised knees. _Probably should have thought that through a little bit more. _Archangel ran across the street to where the fire was. Most of the store's windows and doors were on fire or had debris blocking any entry. The first door Archangel found that would lead him into the liquor store adjacent to Ace's last position had flames licking the bottom of it from the opposite probably wasn't safe on the other side, but it was pretty much the only door that wasnt completley blocked off. Archangel kicked the door, but his weak knee didn't put much force into it.

_Stupid weak leg! Why did I have to mess it up all those years ago? _Archangel, unlike Ace, never just bitched about something and forgot to act. He switched his position and kicked it again with his good leg. He could've just blown a hole in the door with his rifle, but his ammo was severly limited. He kicked the sturdy door several times, until he heard it splinter. He could hear the undead closing in on his loud banging behind him. He kicked the door one more time and shattered it around the middle. A cold hand laid itself on his armored shoulder. He spun around and just barely avoided being bitten jugular vein."Fuck off freak!" He said and bashed his head in with his sniper.

"That's not very nice Archangel! I almost died and the first thing you say is fuck off?" Archangel turned to see his friend. "I freakin' hate you Ven."

* * *

><p>Arisu was first to walk across. "It's okay,you can do it." Seiko encouraged her. She nodded, and started to inch her way across. She had made it across without even tripping. "Whose next?" Takashi asked. "What do you weigh?" Chris asked the Rookie. "157, sir! But my new diet'll drop that soon!" Chris continued to ask the rest of his squad and the survivors. "Okay, you, you, Alice, Rookie, you, Crystal, Jake, and then me. Oh, and you too little guy." He handed Zero to Rei and told her to take him across. Rei nodded as she carried Zero, much to his discomfort, and inched her way across their makeshift bridge. Saya followed suit after she was done. Alice set her gun to the safety on and tossed it to Takashi, who barley had enough time to catch it. She then got on the edge and began to walk across. Shizuka pulled on Chris's sleeve. "Um, what about me?"<p>

"Well, I need you to..."

Chris was interrupted by a load spintering from the wooden planks Alice was walking across."AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as the wooden board beneath her gave way. Her arms flailed as gravity pulled her down onto the ground below. Alpha Squad rushed to the edge of the rooftop to see one of their own fall down into the alley.

_CRACK!_

"Oh shit, ALICE! ARE YOU OK?" The Rookie yelled. He got no reply. Not from her at least. Instead, Saya answered. "Geez, shut the hell up, dumbass! You're only going to attract more of them!" The Rookie looked at her irritably. "Well now you're yelling too!" She was about to retort again, "WELL IF YOU HADN"T-!" but her rant was interrupted by Takashi. "Shut up, Takagi, you're being a pain in the ass!" Saya could only stare at him blankly, as if she couldn't comprehend what he had just said. Nobody saw Hirano bottle up his rage in the background.

Chris tried to calm everyone before it got out of hand. "Calm down everyone; we need to focus here. And Rookie...at least act like you're older. She's like 16, calm down."

"Yeah, I'm 19. Your point is?"

Chris sighed. He then leaned over the edge and called out to Alice as quietly as he could while still letting her hear him. "Alice? If you can hear me, you need to get up. They are closing in on you. You have to get up _now._ This time, he could hear her moan in pain. But the undead followed the echo's of their voices and were closing in. Rookie panicked. "ALICE, YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW, THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" Chris pulled out his sidearm and took careful aim at the approaching horde. There was no use in keeping quiet now. He effectively dispatched six zombies with his Samurai Edge. The others followed suit, carefully neutralizing incoming zombies. Except the Rookie; he was never calm when his sister was in danger. His pot shots were much less effective than the rest of Alpha.

Chris took a moment to grab Rookie's shoulder. "Brandon. Help the kids find another way across. We'll handle this." He looked at him with wide, fearful eyes. "But Alice-!" Chris pushed him away. "Trust me Rookie, we got this." Rookie grudgingly turned to the teens on his side of the gap. "All right you guys help me out with this!" Chris was actually more worried than he sounded. Alice was in serious trouble, and if something happened to her, Rookie would be devastated. It was all downhill from there.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand, Alpha!"

* * *

><p>Archangel roundhoused kicked the zombie in his way of his rifle barrel. He would save Alice no matter what it cost. He had already lost most of Delta, and if he could help it, no one else was going to die while in Japan. If he had to beat down and massacre hordes of undead freaks, then he was gonna kick some serious ass. Ace was right behind him, taking down zombies with short, controlled bursts that easily dispatched a zombie for every two bullets. "ROUND TWO BITCHES, LET'S GO!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow here: Sorry that it took so freakin long to get this chapter out. And I have a quick question for you guys. So far, who is your favorite character so far? Please leave your answers in the forms of reviews, seriously! And if you pick an HOTD character, tell us who your favorite OC is too please! Come on guys, Y U NO REVIEW!<strong>

**Ven here: Sorry, We've been really busy. So it's like this. I write it, Shadow writes it, I write more, he writes end, and he writes describing. Ponies are invading my screen right now because of desktop ponies. But let me rephrase what Shadow said. Who is more of a badass . Ace or archangel? I mean they're oviously both cool. But who? The serious one(Angel) Or the funny, I hate you but I cant at the same time (Ace) one.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Somewhere in America*

A little girl ran out of her bedroom and into her parent's. She shook her mom. "Mommy! Mommy! There's someone knocking on the door. I'm scared mom!"

"Susie... Go back to bed..." A large bang downstairs confirmed the little girl wasnt lying. The mom jolted awake. She shook the husband. "Harold! Harold!" She whispered in panic. "hmmm,What what?" He woke up. "What is it Martha?"

"I think someone's trying to break into the house!"

Harold grumbled and reached under his side of the bed and pulled out a baseball bat. He got up, put his slippers on and proceeded to walk downstairs. Martha followed behind, with Susie. "Stay here." She ordered. Susie obeyed, and sat on her parent's bed, humming a lullaby. Harold looked through the peep hole, and see's a young man bleeding. "Good heavens, Theres a man bleeding out there! He's probably hurt! We need to help him!" Martha wanted to object, but Harold had already opened the door. "Sir, Are you-!" He was cut off by the man grabbing his shoulder and chomping on it. "AAAH!" He screamed. The man continued to bite several places on his body. Martha screamed in horror, but couldn't move because of her fear. Harold fell to the ground, dead. The man slowly got back up much to Martha's horror, and goes over to her. She struggled to get away, but resistance was useless. He effortlessly pinned her to the ground, and began his grotesque feast, starting with the doomed woman's eyes.

When he finished, he looked up at the infected parent's daughter. The little girl stared in horror at her mutilated parents as the man he slowly walked up the stairs. Harold began to rise from the dead, no longer Harold. "MONSTERS!" She screamed as she turned around and ran tripped on the stairs. She was about to get up when the undead man grabbed her leg. "LET GO!" She yelled, beginning to scream. Harold walked up to her and kneeled down. "DADDY, HELP ME PLE-" She was cut off by Harold biting her neck. She was now bleeding everywhere, and was fading into the darkness. She could no longer breathe as the 2 men ate her alive.

* * *

><p>Ace and Archangel rushed in, Archangel with his XM500 and Ace with his M1 Garand. <em>Psh, Who needs a fucking medieval shield when I have this?<em> He shot bursts because the antique gun was fragile.

Archangel did a jump kick as a zombie neared Alice. Ace ran towards Alice and picked her up, lugging her over his shoulder. "I've got her Church, Let's go!" Ace yelled back to his friend. Archangel nodded, and began to backpedal, covering Ace all the while. Ace stopped before entering the street and called out to Alpha on the rooftop above. "Meet us at the hospital! that's a couple of blocks east from here! We passed by it while we ran over here!"

He saw Chris lean over the edge to answer back. "That's a bad idea! It's probably a major infested zone!"

"If she doesn't recieve medical attention soon she's going to die from blood loss! She needs morphine, gauze wrap, and all that good stuff! We can get it at the hospital. so meet us there!" Ace ran off before Chris could answer. Archangel stayed slightly ahead of him, clearing away zombies left and right. Ace ran as fast as he could with Alice on his back. The blood trickled down from her broken leg, through his armor and vest, and into his his jacket. His mask was getting fogged up from all the heavy breathing, and sweat was dripping down his brow. He stopped to catch his breath. _I know I'm going to regret this... But I need to tell Alice to lose weight! Fuck, She's_ heavy. He looked up to see what to do next, only realizing he had run into a dead end._ Shit, seriously?. _He heard a few groans behind him. Ace turned around and saw 7 undead sons of bitches around him. He backed up into a wall. "Hey Church, no rush, BUT I NEED HELP, LIKE RIGHT NOW!"

" Kinda busy over here!" He yelled back. Archangel was busy fighting off his own undead enemies. Ace set down the now passed out Alice, who gave a little moan in pain. He pulled out his sidearm and took down three with mostly well placed shots before one knocked his pistol out of his hand and towards the undead. He was cornered. He pulled out his M1 and shot a few bursts, effectivley killing 2, before it jammed. "PIECE OF SHIT!" More zombies then previously seen before were gathering in the alley. Ace relied on his last piece of equipment; his combat knife. He slashed the first zombie's neck, and hacked and slashed his way through four more zombies. He jabbed his knife into one of the undead's eye, gushing blood all over his helmet. He kicked it in the chest to dislodge his knife and knock over a few behind that one, crushing their heads under his boot before they got back up. He was exhausted, but it never seemed to end. He kept kicking. "EAT BOOT!" He screamed as he jumped off the wall and made a zombie faceplant and fall over. Ace fell to one knee. "Can't...Go on..." He closed his eyes and prepared for an untimley end. Was he really gonna die like this? He was still a virgin! Well, not really, but a long time without sex is still like being a virgin! When suddenly he heard, "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY FOR YOU TO DIE!" He looked up and saw through the zombie's group to see his best friend taking out loads of the undead horde near Ace. He smiled. _I'm buying you a round when we get back! Fuck it, i'll buy you ten!_ The path was clear now, with only a few undead on the sides.

Ace gathered his strength picked up Alice to get the hell out of there. "This way!" Church beckoned, and he ran through a pet park. Ace followed behind, Seeing the hospital in the distance. He noticed a lone zombie, Holding a leash. _Poor dog. _The leash stood up to reveal that there was indeed a dog on the end of it. It growled and started running. _You're fucking kidding me. Poor me! _The zombie dog ran, tearing the arm off of the owner. Ace hauled ass, actually running faster then Archangel to the hospital. _Shitshitshitshithitshit! _He ran past the gate to the hospital. He could hear the pitter patter of the zombie dog's paws behind him. Ace, thinking the doors would slide open like a usual hospital, smashed through the glass. _Ow...I hope Church didn't see that..._ He ran through the waiting room and into the ER. It was pitch black. Archangel took care of the dog before it entered the hospital. He ran behind Ace into the ER. They caught their breath, and Ace set Alice on a gurney. "Give me your gun."  
>"What? Fuck no!"<br>"Look, I just ran through 2 blocks of living hell, nearly getting my ass bit by a zombie dog, Carrying Alice. I may be carefree most of the time, But when a life is on the line, Do not test me." He said with venom dripping from his voice. He snatched Archangel's gun. Or tried to. Church's grip was like iron. Church had never given his gun to anyone. EVER. For a minute there was complete silence as the two stared each other down in the ER. It lasted for only a few seconds before Church released his grip. "Only because it's you, Ven. And next time, say please." Ace cracked a tiny smile. "Get me a sewing kit, gauze wrap, Morphine, restraints, and an IV. Meet me at the operating room." Ace walked away but stopped to look back at his buddy. "Please?" He then left the room and Church heard three bullets being fired. _Damn, didn't know Ven could be so serious. Hope I don't have to beat his ass to get back to normal! _Archangel went into the nearest storage room and grabbed anything useful. He then piled them up on the end of the gurney, with the exception of the IV. Ace came back and handed his friend his gun. Archangel examined it closely. _HE SCUFFED THE SIDE DAMMIT!_ Ace pushed Alice towards where the gunshots were heard. Archangel followed. He saw 2 zombies with a clean hole in the middle of their skulls. "Nice shot." Then he saw a big hole in the wall where a third shot was. "Nevermind."

"Used to be in the Navy seals. Not anymore. Wasn't patient enough." Church scoffed. "Bitch please. I was in the 707 and GSG9 before that! 'Navy Seals' pfft."

They walked in silence as they reached the operating room. Archangel helped Ace move Alice to the operating table. "Hmm... Broken knee, shattered shin... Yeah, I can work with this. Lets see... Use your lighter to see if there are candles around here." Church looked back at Ace. "I don't smoke Ace." He scavenged through the drawers pulling out 2 candles. He lit them both with a backup match instead. Ace pulled out the syringe he used on Alice and looked at the blood. He then pulled off her pants so he could properly treat the bandaged area."Dont quote me on this, Looks like A+. Lucky you, You have the same."  
>"How do you know my blood type?"<br>"You a blood donor? Cause you're going to be now."

* * *

><p>"Chris, How? We cant meet them all the way over there! The HEMP took out the lights!" Takashi said as he ran beside him. "Most Hospitals have a backup generator, it'll be fine."<p>

They ran, dodging 'Them' at every turn. Suddenly, A loud noise filled the air. They stopped and looked up in awe. A plane fell in a million pieces(slightly fabricated) right over the park. "SHIT NEVER GOES OUR WAY!" Jason yelled.

"What's the fastest way to the hospital?" The rookie asked. Takagi looked at him like he was a mentally challenged person. "Through the street roads, Dumbass, what, were we gonna fly there?"Rookie glanced at her. ""Bitch."

"Asshole."

"For the love of God you two, shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Found it!" Archangel called back. He was in the basement, and had just found the back-up generator. He pulled it's switch. Nothing. He tried again, and it whirred up, making a loud noise. The lights flickered, then went flourescent white. He smiled and ran back up, bringing a heart monitor he had found with him. He realized he didn't need to since there was one in the operating room and tossed it away. He came back to see the heart monitor hooked up to Alice, who was now awake. "Don't worry, Ace is a medic."<br>"Medics...Dont actually help. They make you...Feel better before you die..."  
>Ace walked back into the room."Glad to see your sense of humor is still good. Alright I'm gonna administer 2 CC's of morphine."<br>"Where's my mask?" She asked worriedly.  
>"Must've dropped when we brough you in. Here take mine. You're A+ right?"<br>"Yeah." Ace pulled of his mask and put it on her. Ace revealed himself have dark brown hair that was long and went down under his ears and stopped there. It went down to his eyes in the front. He had heterochromia in his eyes. Purple in right and red in left. He gave a reassuring smile. "Dont mind the eyes. Rarest strain of heterochromia in history." Archangel quipped up. " Or rarest colorful contacts..." Ace rolled his eyes" Alright I'm gonna put you under now." He injected her with morphine, which flowed through her bloodstream. She started to breath heavily, then relaxed. "Heart rate normal... Alright. Help me. First is the worst part. Gotta pop the bone back into place." Church held her foot and Ace popped her knee back into place. "Where's the first aid spray?"  
>"I couldnt find any."<br>"Alright. Be right back." Ace ran out to look for some. Church just stared at her leg. It was all bloody and skin was showing. He would've been a little red looking at her without her pants on, but the bloody leg kinda nullified that feeling. Ace returned and snapped Church into reality. He used the first aid spray until it was empty. "Here comes the surgery. You can wait outside. When they get here, Tell the others to not disturb me." He ordered. Church crossed his arms and looked at Ven. "Please?" Church laughed just a little and left the room for his friend.

* * *

><p>It was about 1:28 In the morning now. Ace had been working on Alice for about 2 hours. Chris and the others had just arrived 10 minutes ago. They had put up a barricade near the 2 doors, and no one could get in now. The front door had been totaled, but the ER doors had locks and had been closed. Not to mention they didn't have handles on the waiting room side. Archangel made sure of that. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard. Takashi was the first to rush over. "What's wrong?<p>

"I ALMOST LOST HER! SHE ALMOST DIED. I.." He sighed. "I nearly cut one of her veins by accident. She's gonna be okay, But she lost alot of blood. If Church hadn't given me a syringe of his blood she would've been dead by now." Chris rushed over. "Ace, I think that's your name, She's fine. You fixed her up, The guaze wrap is on, she'll be good in a couple of days. Go get some rest."

"I'm fine. I need to watch for any-" He collapsed on the ground. "Ven!" Church ran over to his buddy. "VEN!" Chris felt his pulse. "He's fine, He just passed out from over working. I'll put him in a bed. We all need some rest. I'll take first watch." Archangel grabbed Chris's shoulder. "Don't worry boss man. I'll take first watch." Chirs smiled as he picked Ace up with little effort and walked into one of the rooms. "Good. First watch is with the pink-haired firespitter." Chruch facepalmed. God was a terrible troll. They had made sure to check and see if there were any more of 'Them' And their wasn't. It was going to be a long night... Especially for Church and Ven.

* * *

><p><strong>VENTUS HERE! I'M HAPPY, I DID THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER BY MYSELF. I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING BAD ABOUT SHADOW, JUST THAT I CANT BELIEVE I DID THIS GOOD ALONE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER, AND MY BEST CHAPTER I WROTE MYSELF! THANKS GUYS!(Slightly fabricated)<strong>

**~Ventus, Out**


End file.
